protective love
by hinatagirl12
Summary: This story is a remake of old story and when I say no flames means no flames and thanks to the those who gave me a good review which are otaku-kun and the mysterious reviewer too. I saw my mistakes and corrected them I am a first time writer and no flames, no calling my story a waste of time, and a troll story if u don't like don't read it and like I saw please review thanks!


Protective Love

warning this is yuri between luka and miku lemons will be involved if u don't like yuri then don't read please no flames im a first timer and never wrote lemons please review or pm me Rated M

chapter 1

Its a nice morning for all the vocaloids and its about to turn sour for Rin and Len are arguing about who wakes up Miku first and who likes miku more, (Len says I like Miku more and she is so awesome and unbelivelibly hot). (Rin yells, your a pervert Len just like that blue haired guy and I like Miku more and im gonna see if she wanna walk to school with me).

Meanwhile Luka is pondering who is going to win, but Luka is already gone by then. "She laughs and thinks to herself, haha they are arguing now's the best time to wake Miku up with a kiss or just shake her; nope kiss is good". She goes into Miku room and see's her face covered up so Luka uncovers her and Miku is in a little ball under the blankets. "Luka laughs to her self thinking how cute she looks", she then moves in to kiss her. Miku eyes open looking at Luka and (says ummm Luka what are you doing), "Miku giggles to herself she's trying to kiss me, now lets play the game I don't know what u r doing game". Luka thinks damn I thought she was asleep and now play it smooth, 9Luka says oh I didn't know u were awake and im trying to wake u up sorry). Miku then reaches for Luka and pulls her in for a kiss. While kissing Luka licks Miku lips wanting to stick her tongue in Miku mouth, so Miku allows her tongue in her mouth and little pets here and there are engaged (Luka says lets shower together it will be fun). (Kaito and Big Al are listening in Miku tells Luka), (Miku then yells, Kaito im gonna eat your ice-cream if you don't leave me alone and Big Al weren't u looking for Lily she's not in here so go away). Luka and Miku goes to the bathroom, Luka then grabs Miku by the waist and started to kiss her again. But this time Luka took Miku's shirt off grabbing her small breast and squeezing them while they were making out Miku moan's in her mouth and grunted when she squeezed too hard Luka pulls away and ( says, are you ok babe im sorry for squeezing too hard). It started to get hot soon they both were naked in the shower touching and making out (Miku said Luka make love to me). So Luka place Miku on the bed and started touching Miku rubbing her finger along her slit and sucking on her clit, Miku then gave a loud moan and said Luka. Then (Luka says its gonna hurt but it will be fine babe ok) so she gently placed her fingers in miku and Miku gave a loud scream, then the pain went away after a few hours and Luka started pushing harder and faster. Soon Miku came, Miku then return's the favor by touching Luka and slamming her fingers in fast and hard. Luka was screaming Miku name and came too. Rin and Len happened to walk in as Luka and Miku were getting dressed and (says aww man Luka woke her up). Rin, Lin and Luka looks at Miku and (says lets go to school before we are late). They run to school and are only two minutes early Len then turns to his sister and (says stupid I told you we're not late you say oh we're gonna be late you stupid orange eating girl) Rin glares at her twin. (Rin says oh yeah at least I don't like bananas huh monkey) Luka and Miku are both staring at the two arguing soon a lot of people are watching them arguing a teacher walks over and "(says break it up you two are twin suppose to get along besides at this school there is suppose to be no drama and you two are starting drama now go to class everyone that includes you two). The rest of the day Len and Rin didn't talk to each other not even at home. Rin asks, Miku if she can help her with her home work which is art because she forgot what to do and Miku has class with her anyway. (Miku says, ok but you should of paid attention to the teacher) and Rin says I know but it was so boring and I hate drawing but I will pay attention next time). (Luka says dinners done), al the vocaloids then go and eat dinner that Luka made for them. "Miku says, mmm leeks my favorite" then grabs for a leek, but her hand was swatted by Luka (she says ,hey I want my leeks Luka please) then grabs again once again is swatted at by Luka once more. (Luka says, first eat what you have before you get more food and that means everything Miku!) After dinner everyone plays a game or is practicing their songs for their managers, some call their parents to let them know how everything is going

I fixed my story and thanks for the reviews now im gonna be doing the second chapter soon once again thank you. Please review!


End file.
